Eternal Love
by pixie-dust-24
Summary: Draco loves Hermione, but she's with Harry. Draco plots. WARNING three suicides semi graphic


Draco longs for Hermione, but she's with Harry. Draco reminices...

* * *

Draco: Pixie, where the hell did you get the ided that I would fancie that muggle-born swot! 

Pixie: I didn't. It was all his fault point's at Harry!

Harry: WHAT! I never said anything to you about making him want to be with 'mione. I have enough time keeping him from killing all you fan-girls who write so much shite about him.

Hermione: Look, guys, please stop fighting, we have a story here. Anyway, I never said I liked the idea of dying anyway.

Draco and Harry: WE DIE!

Pixie: yup, anyway, i don't own anything, and in case you didn't get it from these idiots mindless conversation, there are 3 suicides in this, no grapic detail, but they still die. by the way, I wrote this story for English and i was clearing out my folder onthe computer and i found it and decided to make it into a fanfic, so here it is...

**A/N**

This is completely from Dracos point of view, he is in love with Hermione, who is going out with Harry. Sorry if it makes no sense when you read it, it hasn't been beta-ed yet, so expect plenty spelling and grammar mistakes.

**A/N 2**

This is also an alternative universe, they have normal lessons like english and it is in a crappy 1960's, falling to pieces,school.Its based onmine.

* * *

ETERNAL LOVE

I sat cross–legged on my balcony, watching her; she was sitting on a bench in the park. She was waiting, for someone, or something. I think she was reading, she's always reading, wherever she goes. I could spend hours and hours watching her; she's so beautiful. I spend half the day in a daze, just thinking about her perfect chestnut hair, her impeccable azure eyes. Ever since the day I laid eyes on her, I've wanted to tell her how I feel; I would've, if it weren't for him. If Harry wasn't her boyfriend, then I would have told her how much I love her years ago.

I woke and my mind flooded with hatred. I've finally decided that it's time, time to take action. Hermione will love me. Harry is just getting in my way. I need to do something about him. I dressed, as usual, silently. I pulled on the scruffiest, threadbare clothes I could find, not easy, when almost all my clothes are brand new. As I slipped on my old, battered trainers, a plan formed in my mind.

Over the next few months I started to forge a friend ship with Harry, allowing me to get closer and closer to Hermione. He's so protective of her; he won't allow any boys, bar his closest, most trusted, friends, anywhere near Hermione. She has plenty friends of her own, but thanks to Harry that's all they are, friends. Slowly I became one of Hermione's friends; she started to trust me. she never once saw through me, she never guessed that I loved her.

Finally, as winter pulled slowly into spring, I found the perfect opportunity to make good my plan. Harry was away skiing for a week, leaving Hermione alone, alone and vulnerable.

In an attempt to keep Hermione occupied, so she didn't miss Harry too much, some of her friends and I took her shopping. We were sitting in a café eating lunch, her friends got up, perhaps they went to buy something, I don't know; I wasn't paying them any attention. Hermione and I talked for a while, and then I said the magic words, "Hermione, I don't want you to worry or anything, but I thought you should know, I heard a rumour that Harry was seeing some other girl". I watched her face fall, she realised that I was watching her, a fake smile jumped to her lips, "It was probably just a rumour".

I hate myself right now, I feel so bad for hurting Hermione like this. It's for the best though.

Rumours spread so quickly round such a big school, it's quite amazing. Within a week the whole school was talking about Harry allegedly cheating on Hermione. Even people who didn't know them were talking about it. It was only a matter of time before Harry was confronted.

I watch it from a second floor window. Hermione's elder brother and a gang of his mates notice Harry; they stop talking and walk, more like march over to him. They are they are the toughest boys in the entire school. Everyone is scared of them. Even the head stumbles over his words when he looks at them. The school has started calling the police every time they get into a fight; they just can't handle them anymore. Hermione's brother, Marc talks threateningly to Harry, "I heard you've been cheating on my sister," he shoves Harry into a wall, "you'd better stop seeing whoever else you're seeing _right now_," Marc punctuates the last two words with sharp jabs to Harry's shoulder. "If I hear anything else about you, you're dead meat! Now get your scrawny, little arse out of here. Ok!"

Harry nods his head timidly as they turn and walk off glaring at everyone they pass. It's all I can do not to laugh. Harry stands there, looking as if he's about to cry. Suddenly, his expression changes, he looks determined. Maybe he's realised that if he doesn't do something now, they'll just get him again, and again, and again.

There's not only a good view of most of the schoolyard from here; there's also a perfect view of the english block…everyone in the entire school saw the tall, rigid, silhouette against the dull, grey sky.

Everyone saw Harry launch himself off the building.

Everyone saw him hit the ground with a dull thud.

Everyone saw his body as it lay still, dead.

Everyone heard the scream of horror as Hermione watched her loved one fall to his death.

Everyone saw her run crying from the school.

Only a few saw her throw herself straight into the path of an oncoming car.

Only I felt the sickening pain as I watched the only girl I have ever loved die her tragic death.

I broke down and cried, what else could I do. I never told Hermione how much I love her. For that simple crime, and the sin of my lust for her, I will find myself in hell, but even hell must be better than the cold, hard, despair, of reality.

These cold thoughts are those that pas through my head as I live my last few seconds of life. As I fall from my high precipice, these thoughts of sin are those I think, not thoughts of the girl I will love for eternity.

* * *

Draco, Harry + Herminone: We all died...?

Pixie: Yup, I told you at the begining, so there's no use in complaining now... Hey? How come you're still talking if you're dead?

Hermione: Good point... drops down dead, along with Harry and Draco

Pixie: whoops, i really didnt mean that...now go and feed the little purple button, it has as much right to life as you and I do...(but more of a right to life than Harry, 'mione and Draco obviously)

First reviewer gets a big, gooey, chocolate,cake...


End file.
